Name plate
by averageteenhunger
Summary: “Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! I know that you know that I like you but who gave you the permission to STARE at my chest!” *crack* Sasusaku slight naruhina nejiten and shikaino. Enjoy!


Summary: "Kyaa

**Summary**: "Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! I know that you know that I like you but who gave you the permission to STARE at my chest?!" crack Sasusaku slight naruhina nejiten and shikaino. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Me no owny! Okie dokie??

**Warning!:** slight OOC weirdness and chest STARING by Sasuke. **BEWARE!**

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

A bright morning was present at Konoha High, fresh green leaves hang from the top of tall majestic trees, cherry blossoms scattered around the entrance of Konoha High, and rays of golden sunlight elucidated the whole campus, a very warm sight indeed.

Let's take a peak at a couple of students at this exceptional School; surely they have quite a number of interesting students…

"HELP ME HINATA-CHAN!!" A blonde boy was running through the not-so-crowded hallway to a blue-violet haired girl with lavender hued eyes,"NEJI-TEME IS AFTER ME!!". The blonde billowed.

"Be quiet Naruto-kun,"Hinata the girl said in a small voice."Neji-nii-chan, what's the problem? Why are you chasing Naruto-kun?"

"He stole my ultra super mega amazing, anti-frizz, anti-tangle, anti-dandruff brush!!"

Neji said as he scowled.

"Uh, okay…Naruto-kun give it back to him." Hinata said sweat dropping **(I hope there's a word like that, haha),**Naruto handed Neji his brush **(Neji: its not just a brush! Its MY ultra super mega amazing, anti-frizz, anti-tangle, anti-dandruff brush!! Me: okay! Okay! I get it! )**

"C'mon Neji let's uh…brush your hair.." Tenten coaxed Neji to go and they both disappeared in the hallway.

"Talk about creepy, ne Shika-kun?" another blonde this time female said.

"troublesome.." a sleepy voice retorted, definitely male

"Aaaaahhhh!! What the hell! Where did you guys come from?! Ino, Shikamaru?!" Asked the bewildered pair, Naruto and Hinata .

"Oh, nowhere! We were just passing by, I just felt like it, c'mon Shika-kun! We're going cloud-watching!" The said girl skipped on hr merry way along with the troublesome guy.

"Stop dragging me Ino, I can walk.." Was what was heard from the distance. "Non sense Shika-kun!"

BBBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIII--!!

"Woah Hina-chan, Why'd you throw your shoe at the bell?" Naruto asked.

"Its annoying me. Hn" Hinata answered stoically

"Ahh!! Sasuke-teme!, what did you do to Hina-chan!" Naruto was wailing

"shut up Naruto, let's go to class, we're late,ne?" and Hinata dragged him to their class room….at the THIRD floor.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" the agonized scream of Naruto resounded across the whole campus reaching the two Seniors at the rooftop of the school.

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

At the rooftop there were two seniors that were just plainly hanging out and watching people right below them.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? did you hear that?" Asked a pretty pink-haired, emerald-eyed school girl.

"Hn." Answered a ebony-haired, onyx-eyed male in a gakuran **(1)**

"Okay!Probably." Surprisingly, the girl understood the grunt, which actually means _'Naruto must have been dragged by Hinata…..again' _**(Me: psychic much?).**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"What are you staring at?"

"I wasn't staring."

"Then why are you looking at me"

"…"

The girl got slightly irritated and tried to follow his line of gaze which was directly…….at her chest..

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun! I know that you know that I like you but who gave you the permission to STARE at my chest?!" Sakura shouted hysterically while hugging herself protecting her chest from the eyes of the STARING Uchiha. **(Sasuke: I WAS NOT STARING!! Me: yeah, yeah, we believe you!...NOT).**

"HN! I told you I wasn't staring at you nor your…uhh…chest" Sasuke defended while standing up from his earlier position at the floor. He came closer to the girl.

"Aaahh! Sasuke-kun's going to rape me!!" She shouted while backing away from Sasuke.

"Shut up, I'm not going to rape you, and I was not staring at your chest.."

"Then why the hell are your eyes centered on my chest?!"

"Argh!.. I was looking at your name plate okay?!"

"My name plate?.." The girl questioned while lifting up the said name plate which was attached to the breast pocket of her uniform blouse.

The Name plate read '_Konoha High, __**Student Name**__: Sakura Haruno, __**Class**__: IV-A'_

"Why are you staring at my Name plate?"

Hesitantly, the boy answered..

"I was waiting for my…. surname to appear next to your first name." Sasuke answered truthfully.

"aw…that was so sweet Sasuke-kun!" She hugged the boy, Sakura smiled giddily because of the confession….and Sasuke? He got away with STARING at her chest.

**OWARI**

**161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

**Me: That's it! Its finish!**

**Sakura: Wow, this was so cute les-chan!**

**Sasuke: HN! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU INSISTING THAT I WAS STARING AT HER CHEST?!**

**Me: Because you are!..hahaha lol, anyway…read and review please! No flames!!**

**(1) Gakuran: is a jacket thing that usually is a part of a japanese school uniform for boys.**


End file.
